


Klance College AU

by MissyNekoChan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Boys In Love, Boys' Love, College, Gay Keith (Voltron), I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Kissing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyNekoChan/pseuds/MissyNekoChan
Summary: Exactly what the title says. A Klance College AU. Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 6





	1. I Didn't Realize Until Now

Keith sighed, using all of the power he had left in him to keep his eyes open.

He had been running on no sleep and just coffee for the total of three days.

The boy had been falling behind on school because of a stupid crush so now he had to study 24/7 because he didnt want to fail anything.

Here he was, sitting in the library, trying to focus his vision enough to read the sentence that he had just written on his paper.

How was having a crush on one stupid person ruining his life?!

Why did he even have a crush on Lance anyway?   
He was just a stupid, flirtatious idiot who happened to be freaking adorable.

Keith sighed, putting his head down on the desk.

Were crushes supposed to make people happy?`

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lance yawned.

It was getting pretty late.

He should probably leave the library and get back to his dorm.

He grabbed his things and shoved them into his bag, too lazy to make an effort to put them back in an organized manner.

As he walked towards the door, he caught a glimpse of a familiar mullet a few tables away.

“Hey Keith!” He whisper shouted.

There was no response.

_ Maybe he didn't hear me? _ _   
_ He walked a little closer to his friend.

“Keith? Are you alive?”   
There was still no response.

He walked up right next to him and he finally realized why the other boy wasn’t responding.

He was asleep.

It was really unlike Keith to fall asleep like this, yet here he was, wracked out, his head lying on a desk, papers surrounding him.

He felt a pang of sympathy for the boy.

He couldn't just leave him here!   
Lance sighed, grabbing all of the papers and shoving them into Keith’s bag, swinging it around his other shoulder, and picked up Keith, bridal style.

Man, he was heavier than he expected.

What other choice did he have though?

He also wasn't gonna object to the fact that he got to carry a cute boy who looked even more adorable when he was sleeping.

How was it legal for someone to be this cute?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After what felt like forever, Lance had finally managed to lug Keith back to his room.

He dug into Keith’s bag, found his key, and unlocked the door.

When he was inside, the first thing he did was drop the black haired boy on his bed.

It took a lot out of a person to carry someone for 10 minutes when they’re just as heavy as you are!

Then, he put both of their bags down before flopping into a desk chair.

As he let himself relax, he noticed a paper on the desk next to him.

He normally didn't think snooping was good, but he couldn't help it this time!   
Something just made him feel drawn to the paper.

Slowly, he picked it up and began to read it.

_ Dear Lance, _

_ There is something I want to tell you. I've been meaning to say it for a while now but I guess I've never had the courage. I don't know any other way to say this, so I'll say it as plain and simple as can be. I have a crush on you. I've felt like this for a really long time, but I was too scared to say anything because I was too afraid of rejection. I'm better about that now though so I totally understand if you don't feel the same way. If you don't, I hope we can still be friends. I just felt like I needed to get this off my chest.  _

_ Sincerely, Keith _

Wow.

That was a lot to take in.

He had just read a love letter.

To him.

From Keith.

Not in a million years would he have ever thought that Keith would have a crush on him.

And even crazier, Lance was pretty sure he liked him back.

It was one of those things that you don't realize how you feel about it until something comes up and you find the truth of your own feelings.

This letter.

It was making him realize that he felt the same way.

He looked over at Keith, who was still fast asleep.

Yep, this was definitely a big fat crush.

The question was, what was he supposed to do now?   



	2. You Can't Deny It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance confronts Keith about the letter.

“Ugh, class was so boring today,” Lance groaned.

“It wasn't  that bad,” Keith giggled.

It had been about a week since the events of the last chapter.

When he had woken up, there was a note on his desk from Lance saying that he brought him back.

Neither of them had brought up that incident since.

Here they were, walking back to their dorms together.

Today was the day.

The day Lance was gonna bring up the letter.

“So Keith, Buddy, I have a question.”   
“What?”   
“Do you have a crush on anyone?”   
A mixture of shock and horror appeared on Keith’s face.

Could it be that after saying that, it had occurred to him that Lance might have read his unsent letter?   
“W-where would you get an idea like that?” The black haired boy stuttered.

“Am I not allowed to ask you one little question?” Lance laughed.

“It’s n-not that! I just don't know why you would care if I have a crush or not.”   
“Because I have a hunch on who it is.”

Keith’s face immediately reddened.

“W-well then who d-do you think it is?” He stuttered.

“It's me. And no, I'm not going to let you deny it, I read the letter.”   
“W-what letter?!”   
It was super obvious that Keith was panicking.

Lance didn't want to have to do this, but he had no choice.

There was a street up ahead.

Lance ran up ahead and stopped right in the middle of the street.

“I’m not moving unless you admit you like me!” The brown haired boy yelled.   
“What the hell are you doing! You're gonna get yourself killed!”   
“I’m not moving until you say it!”

“I-”   
“Say it!”   
He really wasn't ready to confess yet, but he didn't want Lance to die.

“Fine! I'm in love with you! I said it ok, so get out of the road!”

A smug grin spread across Lance’s face as he walked back to Keith.

“Finally.”   
“Why did you read the letter anywa-”   
He was cut off by the other boy giving him a peck on the cheek.

“Well, my dorm is that way,” Lance said, moticions to the left.

As he walked towards his dorm, he lifted his hand up and waved to Keith.

“See you tomorrow Babe!”   
Keith was pretty sure that meant they were dating now.

Damn.

Wow.

His brain was gonna need a few more minutes to compute what had just happened.


End file.
